


Something Strange

by orphan_account



Series: The Room [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, features clarke's lack of respect for boundaries, it probably shows, this is inexcusably bad, this is my second time ever writing something involving a penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lincoln wake up in a locked room together and they have to fuck to leave</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Strange

**Author's Note:**

> These fics are an experiment with rare pairings or crackships and writing in character.  
> Hopefully I won't get dragged as much for this as I did with that Bellexa fic, but I think I'm safe because this pairing is less controversial. This was a request by someone who called themselves "Eww" and while I was originally going to do Raven/Lincoln, I decided Eww is a genius. Again, immediately lower your expectations.

Lincoln opened his eyes slowly, the artificial light from the ceiling lamp attacking his eyes. He felt strange, almost heavier than usual, more tired than he had ever been in his life, but the feeling was fading fast. The first thing he noticed was the mess of blonde hair hiding the face of the girl lying next to him on the bed he realized he was laying on.  
“Clarke?” Concern immediately took over curiosity as he brushed the hair away from her face.  
No response.  
“Clarke.” He tried again, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
He carefully rolled her over so she was on her back and scanned for any obvious injuries. When her eyes snapped open, and she sat up quickly with a loud gasp of air, he was unfazed, and very calmly told her, “I was worried.”  
She looked at him like he was an alien (I’m fucking funny) before looking around the room they were in.  
There were no windows, only cement walls and a cement floor. There was a bed she was laying on, pushed against the wall farthest from the door. The big fucking vault-like door.  
Five full glasses of water were neatly lined up on the ground against a wall, and next to the water was a plate stacked with meat, with a note attached to the plate.  
She felt Lincoln’s fingers on her again and turned to see him peeling a piece of paper from her arm.  
“Where are we?” Clarke asked, instantly assuming Lincoln would know.  
“We are in The Room.” He replied, with a strange edge to his voice she hadn’t heard before.  
“What room?” Clarke snapped, sitting up quickly and shooting him a glare.  
“I don’t know, that is what this note says.” His voice was back to normal. Calm and at ease.  
Clarke held out a hand and Lincoln handed her the note, before walking over to the door while she read it.  
“Welcome to The Room, Clarke Griffin, Lincoln kom Skaikru. We have provided you with refreshments, anticipating a short stay. The Room is located underground, miles away from where we are watching. When the door opens there will be a ladder and you may leave and return to your lives as if this never happened. There is only one way out of The Room. You have to have sex with each other before you leave. That is the rule. Have fun and enjoy your stay.”  
While she had been reading Lincoln had been trying to figure out a way to get the door to open. No matter how hard he pulled it wouldn’t budge. Clarke sighed and put down the note before standing and unbuttoning her pants.  
“Let’s just do this and go.” She called over to him.  
“I can’t.” He responded quietly, still looking at the door. “I am faithful to Octavia.”  
Clarke rolled her eyes and pulled down her pants.  
“Drop your pants, Octavia will understand.” Clarke tried.  
“I can’t.”  
“Do you think she would prefer we die in here?” Clarke tried again.  
That got him to turn around.  
Or at least Clarke thought it did until she realized he was going for the plate of meat.  
-  
Once Lincoln had finished his plate of meat (yes the entire fucking plate), Clarke had already thought of a loophole.  
“Oral sex.”  
He put his plate on the ground and stood from the floor, walking over to the bed and lying down on it, facing away from Clarke.  
“Good idea?” Clarke asked, with no response.  
“Lincoln, I want to leave.”  
“We will find a way out.”  
“We already have a way out.”  
“I am Octavia’s.”  
Clarke let out a loud groan before making a decision. She was frustrated, and so done with the world’s shit.  
“Aren’t you scared?” Clarke asked.  
“Y-” Before he could finish Clarke’s hands were in the waistline of his pants tugging forcefully (I don’t care if this is a little ooc, Lincoln would take fucking days to put out if she hadn’t).  
"Clarke." He rolled over and looked at her, while she continued in her struggle to remove his pants. "Clarke what you're trying to do is wrong."  
Clarke finally gave up her fight and grunted in annoyance. And Lincoln thought he was safe until she attacked his zipper instead, pulling it down and buttoning his pants in one fluid motion. She stuck her hand in and due to the lack of underwear almost immediately found his dick.  
It all happened so fast Lincoln couldn't react until her fingers were around him.  
"Just relax." Clarke grumbled when he sat up and half-heartedly tried to push her away. "Octavia will get over it. I'll tell her you were a pain in the ass."  
"Clarke stop, I won't participate in this." Lincoln was stubborn and Clarke was losing patience.  
"I don't want to do this either but I'm NOT staying here. Either we do this now or do it later but we're doing this either way. So let's just get this over with now and go. I've been thinking and if we both get worked up enough you only have to be inside of me for a few seconds before we finish." Clarke could see that she was finally getting to him when he sighed and reached into his pants.  
-  
It had been difficult for them both to successfully get off enough for Clarke's idea to work. It was awkward, both people deliberately looking anywhere but at each other, completely silent and with their hands working on themselves.  
"Are you ready?" Clarke eventually broke the silence, sounding more confident than she felt.  
Lincoln nodded and she pulled down the shorts she was wearing. Lincoln moved so he was lying on his back and Clarke positioned herself above him.  
She dropped quickly, not taking any time to adjust before rolling her hips.  
Lincoln remained silent and his expression stony and unchanged, but he noticed when Clarke winced.  
"Don't hurt yourself." He said calmly, as if he were completely at ease and nothing weird was happening.  
"I just want to get this over with." Clarke grunted and within moments, and with a slight catch in her breath, her walls clenched around him and the squeeze causes him release inside of her.  
The door swung open and Clarke immediately rolled off of him.  
"Are you alright?" He stood and looked down at her with genuine concern.  
"Fine. Just need a minute." Maybe she had been a bit too rough.  
Lincoln walked over to the other side of the bed and picked her clothes up off the floor, handing her her jacket before grabbing her short and pulling them up Clarke's legs for her.  
"Thank you." Clarke breathed, grabbing the hand that he held out to her gratefully and grabbing her pants before making her way over to the door.  
"Don't you want to finish dressing?" Lincoln asked quietly behind her.  
"We don't know how long this door will stay open." Clarke responded, stopping at the doorway and turning to face him. "Are you coming?"


End file.
